


The Decoration

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry finds a Christmas decoration that belonged to his mother.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who had been kind enough to mod for this challenge this year. I've enjoyed every single prompt. 
> 
> Today's prompt was: _Did you get the chills?_

The box that had arrived from the Dursleys was still coated in a grimy layer of dust. On one side there was a faded 1970s teabag advert and across the top were the crusty remains of brown tape, long since dried out. The only thing that stood out were the words **Christmas Decorations** , written on the side in stark black letters. 

“ _Salazar_ ,” Draco exclaimed, from the doorway. “Whatever is this filthy thing? I feel like I need to cast a _Scourgify_ just looking at it-”

“Decorations,” Harry replied from his seat at their dinner table. He’d been waiting for Draco to return home before he delved inside. “Vernon found them. They belonged to my parents, love. Vern didn’t want to throw them out… Bloody prat thought they might be cursed! Seems they’d been shoved in the back of the loft. Forgotten about.”

Harry felt his pulse start to quicken. 

Even after all these years he still felt the cruelty of his parents absence so keenly. Anything- even this dingy box of ancient decorations- was a tangible link back to who they were. 

Draco and he quickly started to unpack, pulling out rusted tinsel and dull, dingy baubles. The box soon emptied, and Harry huffed out the breath he’d been holding. Nothing gave any clue about his Mum and Dad and how they’d celebrated Christmas. 

Just as he was about to give up, Harry’s fingers brushed one final ornament. A tiny ceramic disc, decorated with a tiny baby handprint alongside a simple drawing of a lily. Goosebumps rippled over Harry’s skin. 

Draco and he could hang this, pride of place, on their Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
